The long term objective of this program is to develop and characterize cell lines that are resistant to chemotherapeutic agents derived from primary biopsies of patients with a variety of neoplasms. Cells will be cloned using a new method for soft agar cultivation of human tumor cells. These drug resistant clones will be established as continuous cell lines. The histochemical, immunologic, and cytogenetic characteristics of these lines will be described. The lines will be accessioned to the American Type Culture Collection for eventual distribution to investigators interested in determining mchanisms of drug resistance. Such studies could lead to exploration of ways to delay or prevent drug resistance and be of potential therapeutic use.